kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Destiny is the penultimate chapter of Kingdom Hearts SOS Part 2 - Road to Dawn, Chapter 59. It features the aftermath of Eye of the Storm as well as the last moments of the party as it is. Story 'I. Games ' With the group having defeated Marshall, they take a moment to lick their wounds and rest for the moment. Speaking amongst themselves, the keyblade wielders eventually started to catch up with Karina now that they had a brief moment to themselves. Learning about what had happened with her and the other black coats, Karina eventually started to grow more anxious at how she had let her anger over take her against Marshall. Starting to feel more and more hopeless about whether or not she would ever change for the better, the group decided to assure her that she would always be welcome within their ranks. With their right as masters, the group began the ceremony to pass down a keyblade to Karina, seven people all taking a different verse to do so. With that done, Karina seemed to have new found resolve along with a new keyblade for herself. Going alongside Shiro and the rest of the Black Coats Members the group departed from Destiny Islands, ready to go continue on with their own show. Oswald and Mizu as well had their own matters to attend to, and so with that, the group was left on their own. Standing around, the group wondered what next to do, and thus began to walk alongside the shore of Destiny Islands. Seeing a set of boats on the shore, they decided to go and make their way towards them. However, their journey was not quite so simple, and they were stopped before making it to the boats. 'II. Plans ' Previously, during the battle of ten thousand heartless, Krowley and No Heart had been discussing their plans back at Central Haven. With Krowley starting to grow fed up with No Heart's far too large ambitions, cryptic way of speaking and general demeanor. As they begin to reach a boiling point, Seiza arrives telling No Heart that he's finished what was requested of him. Still, with, Krowley no longer willing to go along with No Heart, the two enter into a battle. It readily becomes apparent that No Heart is the stronger of the two, though in a flash of light, Krowley disappears after taking one last pot shot at the dark master. With all of the things turning up No Heart anyway, the master decides to dispose of Seiza as he has no more use for the man. Fast forward to present time, and No Heart has appeared on the beach of Destiny Islands, awaiting our heroes arrival. With their foe right before them, the gang all pull out their keyblades and attempt to do battle with No Heart. However, it soon becomes apparent that he is still in a league far greater than their own, shrugging off all of the keyblade wielders' attacks, and eventually locking them all in a Stopza. With everyone aware of what is going on but unable to move, No Heart then reveals to Aux that he still possessed the dark remnant, and was no longer of his own free will. Destroying Aux's keyblade and revealing it to be the same dark one that he had as an apprentice, and covering the man back in his dark suit of armor, he and Kaida do battle. The battle itself is fairly one sided, as Kaida cannot match Aux and Aux cannot shake free from the control of No Heart. Plotting to use Aux to kill Kaida in front of all of their friends, Hikaru decides that he has to do something as well. Revealing that he and Aux are one and the same, and that he stole Aux's light from him to keep living, Hikaru decides to give it back to Aux. Sacrificing himself, the boy turns into nothing more than a ball of light and merges with Aux, freeing the boy from his darkness. Enraged by this development, No Heart decides to walk over to Aux and Kaida himself to kill them. Though the Stopza remained in a effect, and the group could only watch, this did not last forever. Unlocking the power of level 2 Speed Aura, Speed Rave, Steel manages to break free from the clutches of the stop spell. In a burst of speed, the wolf man strikes at No Heart, managing to surprise him and break his concentration as the two being to duel. Free from the clutches of the stopza spell, everyone bursts into action. Knowing that they cannot actually fight No Heart, they instead do everything they can to stall his progress, and escape. With three separate boats to board, the group splits up and takes their boat to float down the sea. With all of them going in different directions, they soon lose sight of each other as they depart from Destiny Island. No Heart, meanwhile, remains on the beach watching them go, simply commenting that all that is left for them from here on out is pain. Participating Players *Aeira *AJ *Aislinn *Ananta *Aux *Beuce *Castur *Hikaru *Kaida *Karina *Kel *Koa *Luna *Ignis *Steel *Stratos *Vallus Trivia